


Ласковый

by N0nexistent



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hostage Situations, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Serial Killers, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0nexistent/pseuds/N0nexistent
Summary: Тесная машина, заднее сиденье... (с)
Relationships: Jim Halsey/John Ryder
Kudos: 9





	Ласковый

\- Ты уже взрослый мальчик. Знаешь, как это бывает.

Райдер говорит тихо, обдавая тёплым дыханием - Джим едва удерживается от того, чтобы отклониться в сторону, но здравый смысл, инстинкт самосохранения и масштабы внутреннего пространства заднего сиденья автомобиля не позволяют ему осуществить желаемое. Он неловко сглатывает, опасаясь даже повернуть голову, предоставляя мужчине тем самым полную свободу, заключающуюся в шептании ему прямо на чёртово ухо. Кожа покрывается мурашками, в то время как массивная ладонь ложится на его дрогнувшую руку, заключая кисть в плотные тиски. Джим косится вниз, вспоминая, что таким же жестом эти крупные пальцы обычно обхватывают руль. И диаметр его руки в этой огромной лапе не сильно отличается от тонкого колеса управления. 

\- Я не заставляю тебя делать что-то страшное. Просто прикоснись ко мне.

Он осмеливается поднять глаза, всё так же не двигаясь, и натыкается на полупрозрачный взгляд. Совсем рядом. Райдер сидит так близко к нему, его дыхание задевает волоски на коже Джима, вызывая неистовое желание отсесть, растереть лицо руками, соскоблить с себя его запах и непрошенный румянец. 

Райдер тянет его руку к себе, не разрывая взгляда, и Джим чувствует, как его ладонь вынужденно прикасается к чему-то тёплому под тканью. Он едва не вздрагивает, тут же понимая, что это всего лишь бедро – широкое и твёрдое. Он быстро промаргивается, не в силах больше выдерживать льдистое внимание, и опускает глаза, резковато отворачивается, судорожно выдохнув – слишком громко в этой душной тишине. Тяжёлая ладонь прижимает его к теплу, шероховатый палец мягко поглаживает костяшки. Он чувствует взгляд на себе, и не может пошевелиться. Очевидно, Райдеру надоедает его бездействие, и он медленно тянет его ладонь по жестковатой ткани – выше, пока не кладёт его безвольно застывшую конечность на свой пах. 

\- Он не кусается, - кажется, мужчина наклонился к нему ещё ближе, и теперь Джим чувствует влажный жар его слов, отбивающийся от его щеки, словно раскалённый пар разошедшегося кострища. – А вот я могу.

Что-то твёрдое мокро и колко нажимает на его скулу, и Джим невольно зажмуривается. Райдер аккуратно прикусывает его кожу, словно кошка-мать, бережно хватившая котёнка за горло и переносившая куда ей вздумается, не желая навредить, но и не выпуская. Джим едва удерживает жалкий всхлип, готовый покинуть его горло, но в результате лишь разлепляет сжатые до побеления губы. Его ладонь подрагивает под большой и тёплой, и на такой же тёплой плоти, пока что отделённой от него слоями одежды. К его ужасу, ненадолго.

\- Я тебе помогу, можешь не переживать на этот счёт. 

Райдер как всегда будто залезает ему в голову, безошибочно считывая вполне ожидаемый страх принуждения, перемешанный с опасением постыдно облажаться и натравить мужчину на применение силы. 

И не думая отодвигаться от его лица хоть на сантиметр, тот сжимает его пальцы и подводит к собачке молнии, заставляя обхватить. Джим расстёгивает ширинку под чужим руководством, слепо вперившись в потрёпанную обшивку переднего сидения. 

\- Вытащи его, или мне и это сделать за тебя?

Джим мелко вздрагивает, подавляя желание тут же одёрнуть руку, как только чужая хватка исчезает, но всё же проглатывает липкий страх – или слюну – и выполняет запрашиваемое. Словно не в силах терпеть, или же тому просто пришлось это по вкусу, но Райдер вновь обхватывает его руку, принуждая взять себя - он нажимает на его пальцы, такие тонкие по сравнению с его, и создаёт плотное живое кольцо вокруг своего члена. Пока что он больше ничего не говорит и не предпринимает, и Джим резковато вздыхает, понимая, что всё это время не дышал. Он не смотрит вниз, но, кажется, что Райдер твердеет в считанные секунды, и это не то, что он хотел бы почувствовать рядом с этим человеком. Тёплая, пока что довольно мягкая плоть тяжелеет в его руке дурным предзнаменованием; он чувствует, как где-то под фалангами пальцев бьётся венка. 

Мужчина даёт ему мгновение передышки, прежде чем вновь приходит в движение. Руку Джима ведёт вверх, её ведёт вниз. Поверх дрожащих пальцев надёжным куполом возлегает квадратная ладонь, не переставая направлять. Джиму так стыдно, так жарко и страшно. Именно в тот момент, когда он уже хочет закрыть глаза, почувствовав немилосердно подступающую слабость, Райдер прикасается к его лицу другой рукой. Грубые пальцы мягко водят по его подбородку, поглаживают челюсть, пока их владелец, вероятно, ни разу не спустил с него глаз. Это тяжёлое внимание, утопающее в своих же оттенках болезненности и скуки, напоминает ему о позе в ту ночь, когда он пустил в машину невесть кого. С ножом у его лица, и с цепкой, тяжёлой ладонью на колене.

Райдер дышит неслышно и жарко, спокойно, и его спокойствие постепенно передаётся и Джиму. Словно загипнотизированный, он подчиняется ему. Да и есть ли у него другой выбор? Будет ли он когда-нибудь? Хватка на его руке чуть сжимается, пока Райдер подкрепляет этот жест негромким комментарием:

\- Сожми его сильнее, Джим. Я хочу тебя чувствовать.

В дымчатом голосе слышится усмешка, и он подчиняется. Его ладонь плотнее обхватывает твёрдый ствол. Джиму всё ещё безумно страшно что-то сделать не так, неожиданно навредить, разозлив тем самым его похитителя. Хотя он и понимает, хотя он и умеет, знает, как нужно – но это становится для него неожиданно значительной преградой. Райдер же смазывает её уверенным движением, заставляя сжать захват сильнее, чем нужно – всего на мгновение. И тут же вновь заводит его ладонь в удовлетворяющем его ритме. 

Сухие губы вдруг прижимаются к его виску, совсем рядом с ухом, проводят дорожку из таких же высушенных пустыней поцелуев куда-то вниз. Пальцы, что до этого нежно поглаживали его по щекам, отводят его голову куда-то в сторону, и Джим всё же прикрывает глаза, стараясь дышать ровно и тихо, пока Райдер ласкает уязвимое место прямо под челюстью, целует его, мажет языком и слабо прикусывает.

\- Смелый мальчик.

Джим невольно и неожиданно для себя выгибается от сиплого шёпота, опустившегося на него тяжёлым стыдом. Почему–то приятным. Тёплая ладонь аккуратно прижимается к его лицу, размеры позволяют касаться его щеки, уха и шеи – Райдер всё время поглаживает его, словно в попытке отвлечь от того, что тем временем заставляет делать где-то внизу. Он не может понять его мотивов, но и не пытается в них разобраться. Джима слегка потряхивает, ему становится много, слишком много всего, но он знает, что ему никуда не деться, пока убийца от него не отстанет. 

Чужие потрескавшиеся губы неустанно ласкают его горло, чередуя пошлое втягивание податливой кожи с целомудренными поцелуями, которые при этом ощущаются не менее откровенно. 

Ритм их рук не сильно изменился от самого начала, но Райдер не позволяет ему сбавить хватку или остановиться. И Джим не уверен, что он вообще смог бы продолжить, сметённый таким внезапно нежным напором, медленно отнимающим его последнее самообладание. 

\- Ах-х…

Он не выдерживает, всё же тихонько простонав, когда горячий язык проникает в его ухо, в то время как чужая рука заставляет его замереть на самом кончике члена – крупный палец несильно нажимает на его большой, вынуждая проводить по головке и размазывать выступившую вязкость. Его веки саднят, и Джим замечает, как сильно сжал их; он немного промаргивается, облизав пересохшие губы. Райдер водит горстью его ладони по головке, и Джим слышит, как он влажно усмехается рядом с его ушной раковиной.

\- Смелый и ласковый. 

Он совсем не ожидает, когда прежде оглаживающая его лицо рука вдруг заставляет его повернуться к маньяку, и испуганно смотрит на него в ответ, но Райдер не даёт ему и секунды оклематься, тут же приникая к его губам. Поцелуй, в который вовлекает его мужчина, становится для Джима едва ли не большим потрясением, чем вынужденные ласки. То, как глубоко и сильно целует его убийца, как страстно, до опасного приятно это оказывается, ошеломляет Джима, заставляя замереть так – позволяя тому проделать с ним всё, что захочется. Райдер отрывается от него, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, и, дождавшись ответного взгляда, произносит:

\- Не вздумай останавливаться.

Он соскальзывает ладонью с маячившей руки Джима, давая свободу – тот успевает задуматься над тем, сможет ли он управлять ею, – и вновь наклоняется за поцелуем. Массивная рука заползает куда-то в волосы, пока Райдер, как кажется Джиму, окончательно растеряв свою холодную сдержанность, или же вновь играя с ним – горячечно, с жаром целует его, вскоре заставляя хватать ртом воздух. И даже позволяя это. Мужчина отрывается от него то и дело, чтобы взглянуть, быстро провести языком по растревоженным губам, прикусить щёку, или ещё чёрт знает зачем – и это становится причиной, почему Джим никак не может сомкнуть губы, пребывая в вечном ожидании чужого вторжения. Столь же приятного, сколь и уязвляющего. 

Опасаясь разозлить или расстроить – в любом случае, это может кончиться плохо, – он не прекращает старательно двигать рукой. Так сильно старается!.. Изредка, увлечённый чужим ртом, он всё же сбавляет хватку, но быстро спохватывается, сжимая крупный член, двигая рукой отрывистее. Жилистый узор и края выступающей головки смазываются в единый мокро–шершавый ритм, который Джим не смеет нарушить. Он чувствует, как Райдер ласкает его скальп, пропускает волосы между пальцев, несильно оттягивая. Он не может не думать о том, зачем бы мужчине так отвлекать его от того, что, казалось, должно быть для него первичным. 

Джим разрывается между двумя точками отвлечения в паническом и глупом опасении, что скоро от него совсем ничего не останется. В его сознании пребывают лишь извечно напряжённая рука и слишком уж сильно подверженное ласке лицо, шея. Словно подтверждая его странные идеи, Райдер вновь оставляет его рот в покое, позволяя вдохнуть, и переносит свой напор на беззащитное горло. По его телу проходит судорога; Джим чувствует, как между влажной лаской его кожу встречает прерывистое горячее дыхание, и что–то подстрекает его вновь взметнуть рукою выше, повторяя то, что Райдер показывал ему раньше. Он осторожно гладит его головку, трёт пальцем под ней, прямо по выступающей в середине фасции, мягко мажет плоской частью ладони по упругому гладкому центру с короткой щёлочкой. Он проделывает это, и сам не понимая, зачем. Нахрена. Пока Райдер не выдыхает ему в шею – глухо и низко. 

Джим скорее чувствует, как Райдер приоткрывает рот шире, обдавая его толчками горячего дыхания, и изо всех сил удерживает себя от мыслей о том, какого чёрта он творит. Он почему–то совершенно забывает подумать о том, что если убийце это придётся по душе, он подпишет себе довольно пугающий и постыдный приговор. Но сейчас он слишком отвлечён – или увлечён – тем, как реагирует на его действия мужчина. Джим впервые в жизни слышит от него подобный звук, и даже сам не понимает, хочет ли услышать его снова. 

– Мой мальчик…

Сказанное сиплым, сдавленным шёпотом тяжело оседает на самом дне его сердца, выкарчивая оттуда всю едкую темень, выхлёстывая её одним махом. Ему страшно слышать такое от убийцы. Страшно и томительно. Он не хочет испытать подобное опять, с ужасом осознавая, как эти слова действуют на него. Джим немного приоткрывает глаза, и в его поле зрения попадают складки поношенного плаща, его джинсы, их обувь, сгустившаяся где–то внизу. Он только теперь замечает тепло прижавшегося к нему бедра, и оно обжигает его, ровно как и успокаивает своим присутствием. 

Под таким углом ему вовсе не удобно заниматься подобными вещами, и это выражается в нарастающей усталости предплечья. Движения его руки становятся всё надсаднее, всё резче, притом, что он стремится не сбавлять хватки. Но едва ли это может доставить дискомфорт человеку, который его на это вынудил. 

Райдер оставляет в покое его лицо, отстранившись, и Джим пытается не думать о том, что тот вновь наблюдает за ним. Хотя, скорее всего, так и есть. Разве может быть по–другому?.. Но он побаивается посмотреть на мужчину в ответ, его глаза упрямо и остекленело пялятся куда–то вниз. Толчки горячего дыхания жгут его щёку, плоть жжёт его руку, и Джим остервенело двигает ею, мечтая о том, когда же всё это, наконец, закончится. Его больная надежда сбывается, когда Райдер утыкается в него лицом, а изогнутые губы прижимаются к его щеке, практически разрезая беззащитную кожу долгим горячим выдохом. На внутреннее ребро ладони Джима опадают горячие капли, они стекают по его костяшкам, прямиком к кисти, но он не смеет убрать руку, осознавая, что должен вытерпеть это до конца. Он не понимает, почему поступает так, ведомый лишь одним предчувствием. 

Словно замыкая цепочку его мыслей, Райдер вновь трётся губами о его лицо. Негромкий вопрос повисает во вновь образовавшейся тишине, словно почерневшая горелая бумага, поднятая ветром:

– Теперь ты не испугаешься, если я прикоснусь к тебе?..


End file.
